This application is the competitive renewal of T32 MH 19111-13 "Fellowship: Clinical Neuroscience and Pharmacology". The purpose of the training program is to attract physicians to careers in clinical, basic, and translational neuroscience research, and to provide effective training that will enable fellows to become productive, independent investigators who will contribute to the future advance of knowledge in psychiatry. The Fellowship will address the national shortage of physician-scientists in psychiatry. The program is situated in the Department of Psychiatry at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, a Department with a rich history of clinical and basic research and research training in psychiatric disorders as well as extensive clinical and basic research resources. The Department is the home of an NIMH-sponsored Mental Health Clinical Research Center/Conte Center, which provides fellows with a broad research infrastructure on which to base their training. The Program's guiding philosophy is that a broad based education in the disciplines relevant to study of psychiatric disease, including pharmacology, cognitive neuroscience, neuroimaging, molecular neurobiology, and genetics provides an essential background and context for a sustained career as a creative investigator. The fellowship provides a "hands-on" experience in all phases of research, including 1) the formulation of clear and testable research questions, 2) the design of appropriate research plans, utilizing effective and well-chosen methodologies, 3) the collection and management of data, and 4) the analysis, interpretation, and clear presentation of results. The program also provides a foundation for the integration of basic neuroscience research with clinical research and for the advancement of translational research. Fellows are given the opportunity to work in one of several basic labs of the faculty of the program, and those fellows who focus on clinical research also receive didactic instruction in basic research techniques (and consequent interactions with basic scientists). This training program emphasizes ethical issues and the responsible conduct of research, in addition, fellows receive training in the important skills that are essential for successful academic careers, including critical reading of the literature, manuscript and grant preparation, and presentations at meetings and lectures. The graduates of this research training program have an outstanding record of success as investigators, including several who have successfully pursued research directions that integrate basic and clinical research. The training program has an excellent record of recruiting individuals from underrepresented ethic groups as well. This research training program competitive renewal requests support for four post-doctoral trainees a year for years 14-19, so that it can continue to train the next generation of physician-scientists in psychiatry. [unreadable] [unreadable]